Peace and War On the Planet Earth
by TheRoamingKiwi
Summary: "I can't fight, it's just in my nature." I said quietly. "I'm not asking you to go into battle with us, I'm asking you for your wisdom. Please be my Adviser," Rose was giving me a gentle smile. "What?" I said my eyes wide
1. Eilat Stones

This is my first ever Steven Universe Fanfiction, which is a sort of prequel to Child of the Moon by Gravity Fan-girl.

-Eilat POV-

"Traitor! You Traitor! How dare you betray the Diamonds like this?!"

A crowd of voices shouted at me calling me a traitor, coward, and that I be shattered.

How did I get involved in this?

I was considered the wisest Gem on Pink Diamond's court, just a couple of ranks below a Sapphire. So why did I decide to help Rose?

-Earlier in the Day-

"Did you hear? A rouge Rose Quartz! She's fighting against the Diamonds and even worse she's has a Pearl FIGHTING BY HER SIDE!"

I sighed and looked up at the Rubies, who had been assigned to protect me. I had tried to make light conversation asking how far til we arrived, but then this unsettling conversation started between us.

"Well it wasn't very wise of her to do that. Eventually they will capture her and that Pearl," I said, not showing much interest in the conversation.

"Is that a prediction?" the Ruby with a gem located on her leg asked.

I glared at her, "No. I'm just stating the obvious. You know I can't see the future like Sapphire can. If that Rose Quartz wants to declare war on the Diamonds she would have to be smarter about what she's doing. I mean from what you're telling me it sounds futile. All she has is a Pearl."

"But Rose is a highly trained soldier of Pink Diamond!" the Ruby with her gem located on their arm exclaimed waving her arms wildly.

I shook my head, "But Rose is just one gem. A headstrong gem, but just one gem."

The eye gem Ruby frowned, "I expected much from Rose, but I heard her Pearl is also quite dangerous."

The Ruby paused as if she regretted her words, "Don't tell anyone I said that! I would rather be shattered than admit that a Pearl might be good at something."

I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly, "Yes, yes, I know. Either way it still doesn't matter how dangerous her Pearl is. Based off the rumors I've heard, that Pearl is going to get herself caught if she doesn't control that impulsive nature in her."

"But did you hear of the Sunstone and Moonstone?" The Ruby with the naval gem asked innocently.

I paused, "Yes, but that's nothing but a rumor."

"I don't know sometimes rumors have some truth," She paused. "But what about them?"

"Assuming it isn't a rumor and they are actually alive they are more dangerous," I said frowning. "They're smarter than Rose and her Pearl, because they're laying low for now. They know that if they were too team up with Rose and her Pearl they would surely be captured, especially with all the commotion Rose is causing. Rose would have to do something to gain their trust..." I paused

"Or?" the eye Ruby asked.

"Or they find someone to help her gain their trust."

"Do you think they will?" the leader of the Rubies asked, she had her gem located on the center of her chest.

I raised my hand to stop the conversation from continuing, "Rubies please I'd rather not keep taking about this. Let us just focus and getting to our destination. You focus on piloting the ship. I won't be late again for Blue Diamond's meeting."

Eye Ruby muttered something I couldn't understand and focused her attention on the ship.

But now that was bothering me. I knew that the Sunstone and Moonstone were dangerous, they would be even more dangerous if they decided to team up with that Rose Quartz. Not because Rose Quartz was dangerous on her own, but rather because if Rose were to gain them as allies.

I shuttered at the thought.

We arrived at Blue Diamond's court, located in the Sky Arena. The members of her court were whispering amongst themselves.

I adjusted my scarf so that my hair and gem would be visible. My hair was a turquoise color with streaks of blue and Dark brown. My gem was a lighter turquoise color located at the center of my neck, with splotches of dark blue, light green, and white. A few pieces of turquoise shards were visible on my right eyebrow, making it look like a scar.

I was wearing a long loose dark green dress, with a pink belt wrapped around my waist. The symbol of my diamond, Pink Diamond, was present on my belt and chest area of my dress. My hair was kept half up and covered with my light green scarf.

I approached Blue Diamond's Palanquin.

Blue Diamond was massive. She was seated with her Pearl by her side. She wore a Blue Hood that covered her face.

I bowed, "My Diamond."

"Eilat you know why I called you. My sapphire has betrayed me, she did the unforgivable and fused with one of her Ruby escorts. That renegade Quartz is ruining everything, delaying our plans. But I need you, your wisdom for how we should approach this situation. You may not be as useful as my Sapphire was, but perhaps your wisdom will be some use to me."

I closed my eyes in thought, "Blue Diamond, if I may. This Rose seems invested in the safety of this Planet. Perhaps the best course of action is to delay colonization and the construction of the new Kinder-"

"Are you implying that WE give in to that Quartz's demands?" Blue Diamonds voice was eerily quiet.

"No Blue Diamond, just it seems that this plan of Yellow Diamond seems rash. This planet does belong to My Diamond, and it doesn't seem fit that Yellow Diamond decides what happens to this Planet. After all there are more valuable resources present that we are not currently aware of and perhaps the best course of action is to delay colonization plans until we have Rose Quartz's rebellion under control. If we continue with the Diamond's plan it may cause more problems."

Blue Diamond sat up, her towering form looked down at me.

"Are you questioning our authority? You should be shattered for such insolence."

I looked down at my hands, "No Blue Diamond. It just doesn't sound right-"

She stomped her foot, "You're beginning to sound like that Quartz. It doesn't matter what is right or wrong, whatever is of use to Homeworld is what matters."

I nodded, "Yes Blue Diamond."

"You may leave" she waved her hand in a dismissive manner.

I bowed, "Yes Blue Diamond."

As I was leaving I could hear shouting and screaming. I looked up and saw Rose Quartz and her Pearl. Pearl had two swords drawn and charged at the Amethyst guards.

Rose stood on one of the pillars that surrounded the Sky Arena. "Blue Diamond! Once again we, the Crystal Gems, tell you to leave this planet! This colony will not be completed!"

Blue Diamond's palanquin immediately began escape.

Pearl and Rose fought the Amethyst guards as well as the fused Rubies. I watched as they cut through the guards physical forms.

Everything was happening so fast.

"Eilat!"

I turned around and saw a Blue Agate behind me. She had a jagged Silver Longsword. Her gem was located on her chest.

She had deflected the Pearl's double swords which attempted to cut through my physical form too.

The Agate pushed back the Pearl, who stumbled back but regained her balance.

The Blue Agate charged at Pearl with her Longsword. The Pearl did quick backflips to avoid the longsword.

This Pearl is impressive, but she seems too confident, I thought.

I turned my attention back to Rose, who was dealing with the last two Amethyst guards. They were branding whips and gauntlets respectively. But these Guards seemed different. All the guards fought the Rose and Pearl fought individually, but these guards worked together trying to take down Rose.

It seemed like they succeeded. One of the Amethysts used her whips to hold Rose down, while the other charged at Rose, aiming directly for her gem.

She was gonna shatter her!

"Rose!" Pearl shouted.

"No!" I screamed. I looked around myself for something. I grabbed a staff that was laying next to me and threw it in the direction of the charging Amethyst. The staff didn't harm her, but caused her to stumble and miss Rose

Oh no. What... What have I done? I thought.

Rose looked back at me with wide eyes. Everyone who was fighting seemed to stop. Even the battle between the Blue Agate and Pearl had come to a screeching halt.

"You traitor!" the Blue Agate shouted. Pearl took the opportunity to rush to Rose's side.

Pearl whispered something to Rose that I couldn't make out.

"I-I-I didn't mean to. I just-" I stuttered on my words. I was paralyzed, I couldn't even explain myself. Why had I done that?

"You just helped that Quartz! That makes you a traitor to the Diamonds!"

I fell to my knees. "Please," I begged. "I didn't mean it! I never intended to help Rose, but that Amethyst was going to shatter her! Rose doesn't deserve to be shattered."

"Rose doesn't deserve to be shattered?! And Why not?! She betrayed the Diamonds and that merits her to be broken." The Blue Agate raised her longsword above me, "And that goes for you too."

Agate brought her sword down to shatter my gem, but out of the blue an arrow whipped through the air and struck Agate. She cried out and disappeared into her Gem. I looked down at the arrow, the tip of the arrow was silver and shaped like a star, the shaft was light blue, and three white ribbons were tied at the end. I looked around for the source of the arrow, but it seemed everyone was confused as to where that arrow came from.

"Pearl now!" Rose shouted. I turned my attention to Rose and Pearl. Pearl cut through the last two soldiers and Rose grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me up.

Rose spoke gently to me as she was running, "I'm sorry, but I can't afford to leave you behind."

"What-" I began and saw Rose was running toward an the edge of the Sky Arena.

"Lets go!" Rose said to Pearl and the two jumped off the Sky Arena, with me in tow.

Great. Captured by rebels. Smooth move Eilat.

I turned back to look at the gems I was leaving behind.

I could hear the court shouting at me. Traitor. Coward.

-Moonstone's POV-

"Moon!" Sunstone whispered loudly at me as I stood up. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm doing what's right," I said firmly. I held the bow tightly in my hands and summoned an arrow. I've never shot one of my arrows before; I've only ever trained by pulling the bow string back to build up strength in my arms. And I've only ever practiced on the plants down on earth called "trees."

I put the bow on the string and pulled back, remembering that promise I made to her before she shattered in front of me.

 _"Live on, Moonstone! Fight and live for what's right!"_

"I will moonstone," I whispered. I took a deep breath and released the arrow. It flew and hit its mark, causing the blue agate to shout and lose its form. The Eilat looked around confused, but Rose's eyes fell on me and they looked surprised.

I nodded and said, "Let's go Sun."

"Wait what?!" Sunstone said, shocked. "You brought us all the way up here just to watch Rose Quartz fight and lose?!"

"Whoever said she lost?" I said, glancing over my shoulder. Sunstone looked and saw Rose kidnap the Eilat and make a run for it with Pearl. I smirked and summoned my wings, saying, "We should go too."

Sun huffed in annoyance and I hugged her, picking her up from the ground and gliding back down to earth. As we flew, Sun sighed and looked up at me.

"Moon, you really have to be more careful," Sun said. "You could've been killed had they seen you! You don't want to be shattered like-"

By reaction my wings vanished and we dropped. Sun screamed and I panicked, quickly summoning my wings. Sun was hyperventilating and glared up at me. "What was that for?!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted feeling tears fall from my eyes. Her face dropped when she saw me crying. I hiccuped a sob and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Sun sighed, knowing that I didn't just mean sorry to her. I wiped my eyes with my shoulders and said, "Sun, from now on, can you please call me Lucine?"

"Why? It doesn't make much sense your original name already means moon," Sun commented. I grip around Sun tightened, remembering that horrible day.

"Please, just for my sake call me that," I whispered, hugging Sun tightly. Sun rolled her eyes and sighed, patting my arms.

"Fine...Lucine," she said, as we glided the rest of the way back to the ground.


	2. Decisions

Just a quick note regarding pronouns, Eilat uses They/Them pronouns

-Eilat POV-

After falling for what seemed like hours, we arrived in a strange area. The area was surrounded plants and trees. The sunlight came in through the top of the trees, illuminating an area in the center.

"Rose this is dangerous" Pearl said. Her attention was on Rose, but she kept giving dirty looks to me clearly upset that Rose decided to bring me to what I would assume be their current hideout. "You shouldn't have brought her here."

Rose finally set me down, on a pile of pink and green discs? I reached down and picked one up examining it. Rose gave me a gentle smile and chuckled, "The pink ones are rose petals and the green ones are leaves, they come from those trees and flowers" Her gentle laugh and smile made me feel a little less nervous.

"I'm sorry for grabbing you like that, but after you saved me I felt that I had to save you in return."

I looked at her with a confused expression, "Thank you, but it wasn't a very smart idea in bringing a complete stranger to what I assume is your hideout. Not very well thought out."

Pearl immediately drew her sword, "See Rose! We can't trust this gem!"

"This 'gem' has a name" I mumbled quietly under my breath, slightly irritated.

Pearl pointed at the Pink Diamond symbol on my chest with her sword, "They're a member of Pink Diamond's court and will probably slip away to tell them where we are!"

I quickly raised my hands in defense. Pearl clearly won't trust me even though I helped Rose Quartz, though I couldn't blame her for not trusting me, after all they didn't know anything about me and I didn't know anything about them. But I wanted to try and reason with Pearl just so she didn't skewer me with her sword.

"Why would I go back? In trying to help Rose Quartz I betrayed the Diamonds, I betrayed Homeworld" I paused. In one swift moment I threw away everything I had. Why? Because seeing a gem be shattered was something I couldn't stand for, even if that gem was considered an enemy.

"Even if I go back it doesn't matter what I do or say they're going to shatter me."

"Sounds familiar," a voice commented.

I turned my attention to where the voice came from. A gem I had never seen before stared back at me. She had 3 eyes. The left and right eye were blue and red respectively and the center eye was purple. She was tall maybe the height of Rose Quartz. She had curly hair that was mostly light blue with the left side being mostly hot pink instead. Her clothes were messy and mismatched. She had pink and purple leggings with a few holes, a blue shirt (or maybe a small dress) also with holes. She had a dark reddish skin color.

"Who are you?" I asked confused.

"Our-I mean my name is Garnet." She said gesturing to herself.

"I've never seen or heard of a Garnet that looked like you before" I said staring at her.

"Well that's because-" and then she began to glow and suddenly two gems were standing where she was. "We're a fusion"

I stared at the two gems, a Ruby soldier and a Sapphire, wait no isn't that Blue Diamond's Sapphire!

"Sapphire" I whispered quietly.

Pearl looked at me then Sapphire, "You two know each other?"

I shook my head, "Not really. I only saw Sapphire when I would be summoned to see Blue Diamond."

"But we never spoke," Sapphire interrupted. She took a few steps forward towards me, with Ruby trailing right behind her. "I assume you heard what happened when I-" she paused then took Ruby's hand, "when we left Blue Diamond's Court."

I looked at the Ruby, who seemed to tense up when I looked at her, but she held on to Sapphires hand strong. I turned my attention back to Sapphire and nodded.

"I foresaw that we would meet face to face though I am surprised that this is the path we are taking" Sapphire mused. I couldn't help but sense that she seemed a bit uneasy, maybe I'm looking too into this. Ruby seemed to also sense that Sapphire was uneasy and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Sapphire smiled and once again the two began to glow and the fusion, I mean Garnet, reappeared.

"You don't seemed disturbed by two different gems fusing" Rose commented.

I looked back at Garnet, "It's strange and against the customs of Homeworld." Garnet frowned, but still stood tall confidently. I couldn't help but smile, she was so sure of herself. "But then again we aren't on Homeworld. I never did understand fusion and why it was so bad, so who am I to judge her."

Rose grinned and Garnet smiled, "I'm glad you understand." she said

Pearl still had her sword pointed at me, she looked at Garnet and Rose then back at me, finally put her sword away. "So what gem are you? I've never seen your kind of gem on Homeworld before" Pearl asked.

I instinctively reached for my throat and I touched my gem, "I'm an Eilat. I wasn't created on Homeworld. I was created on Earth in the Alpha Kindergarten or well what was going to be the Alpha Kindergarten."

"Alpha Kindergarten?" Pearl said confused.

"It was the first attempted Kindergarten here on earth, but was shut down due to the lack of soldiers it created and deemed a failure. because the gems that did come out came out... wrong. Only four gems were considered salvageable from the Kindergarten and I was one of those gems. I was grateful to Pink Diamond for taking me into her court, for being one of the salvageable gems, even though I did have my defects." I pointed to the pieces of misshapen turquoise shards that were present on my right eyebrow as an example. "It's a superficial defect, but being in a Diamond's court means that I should look perfect."

Rose placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "There is no such thing as a defective gem. You are unique and your defects don't determine whether you're worthy or not."

I couldn't help but smile at Rose's comforting words. That gentleness and kindness seemed so unlike a Quartz soldier. It was unlike any gem.

"Yet you had a high ranking gem position. Why?" Pearl interrupted. She kept glancing at Rose then me, she seemed very uncomfortable with the attention Rose was giving me.

"I wasn't as useful as Sapphire, in predicting the future, but I provided my wisdom to Pink Diamond. My role was an Adviser. I was always present when Pink Diamond met with the other Diamonds because after every meeting I would offer her my best judgement on how we should continue with any plans suggested when she asked for it. That's why I was with Blue Diamond today. She wanted my wisdom for how to end the rebellion, but-"

"She didn't listen and dismissed you," Garnet finished.

I gave a brief nod, "Just because I'm an Adviser doesn't mean the Diamonds always listen."

I reached down and touched the diamond symbol on my dress. I never realized how often the Diamonds never listened to me, how often I was dismissed by White, Yellow, Blue and... well Pink Diamond rarely dismissed me like the others. Only when she was with the other Diamonds she would dismiss me and treat me like a...

Rose took my hand and helped me up. Oh right I was still sitting on the leaves.

Rose smiled and held my hand, "You can be so much more here, you don't have to follow what the Diamonds tell you what to be. You can be whatever you want. Here we listen to each other and we fight for the protection of this planet."

Rose pulled a leaf that was in my hair and put it in my hand, "This planet has beautiful life that's worth protecting and preserving. Life here is unique, just like every gem, it shouldn't be made into another colony."

I looked at the leaf Rose placed in my hand and then looked at my surroundings, petals and leaves fell from the top of the trees. I had to admit it was beautiful.

"I... I still care about my Diamond, Pink Diamond, she took me in when no one else would, but I can never go back to her. I need time to think. I want to believe you Rose Quartz and help you, but that means I will be going against my Diamond and I'm not ready for that yet."

Rose squeezed my hand in a support, "Would you like to leave and think about it?"

"Rose!" Pearl exclaimed.

Rose continued, "Garnet will accompany you. She will make sure you won't get lost or attacked. Right Garnet?" Garnet nodded in agreement.

I smiled and patted Rose's hand, "Thank you Rose."

Rose nodded to Garnet and motioned for her to lead me out. "I just hope you make the right decision."

"I hope so too" I said timidly.

Garnet lead the way out of the area where we were hidden. We were walking through a somewhat open forest, with water running through the forest. I stopped and sat down near the edge of the water and stared at my reflection, my glowing green eyes staring back at me. So many thoughts were running through my head. I saved Rose Quartz, was nearly shattered, betrayed my Diamond, and now I was actually considering joining them. Now that I think about it, I never did asked Rose who it was that fired that arrow at Agate. I looked at Garnet, who was stoically standing next to me watching for any sign of movement. Maybe she fired the arrow? No that's not possible. She would have been with Rose and Pearl when they retreated. I just want to know who was it that saved me, and why did they save me?

But what am I suppose to do now... I want to help, I don't know why, but I want to help Rose Quartz. On the other hand Pink Diamond was the one who showed me mercy and took me in and helping Rose would be like turning my back on her. Ugh! There's too many questions! I just wish someone would give me a sign.

Suddenly there was a loud rustling sound. Garnet summoned two gauntlets and was posed ready to fight.


	3. Star Duo

-Lucine POV-

"Lucine, focus!" Sun shouted. I hadn't been paying attention as we glided down and only now realized how close to the tree line we were. I flew up a little higher, gliding above the trees. I saw our cave in sight so I made a rapid descent towards it. I landed softly in front of the cave, putting Sun down.

"Next time, please be more aware," Sun said.

"Sorry, Circa," I said, rubbing my arm with my hand. Circa flinched and looked at me, "Why are you giving me a nickname?"

"I thought it be cool if you had a different name too," I said.

"Don't call me that."

"Too late. That's your name now."

"Nobody is going to call me that."

I smirked. "We'll see."

Circa quickly looked up, not paying attention to me anymore. I looked over my shoulder and saw movement. "What do you think it is?" I whispered to Circa.

"It's more of who?" She responded. She pulled her sword from her gem and I grabbed my bow and summoned an arrow. We slowly made our way through the woods, trying our best not to make a sound. We eventually came to the edge of a clearing. Circa and I hid behind two trees, listening for any movement. An idea came to mind and I smirked.

"Lucine, don't," Circa said. I ignored her and started climbing the tree. Once I got to a branch that had good support, I silently moved the leaves aside and looked into the clearing.

The clearing had a beautiful lake that stretched fair to the other side of the clearing. On the other side, sat the Eilat from earlier today and a gem standing next to her I didn't recognize. She was a combination of red, blue and purple colors. She had three eyes, one red, one blue, one purple. She certainly was a gem I've never seen on any colony or even Home world. I was shocked to see the fusion, but an Eilat too. I've only ever seen one, and that was a special occasion. Eilat's were very rare since only three existed. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Without realizing it, the branch I had been sitting on broke.

"AHH!" I screamed, as I fell into the bushes below. Circa cursed under her breath and ran over to me. But before she could keep me out of sight, I tumbled out of the bushes, trying to get the leaves off of me. I didn't realize it, but I had stumbled to close to the lake.

"Lucine!" Circa shouted. I stumbled back into the water and fell in. Immediately, my instincts kicked in and I moved my arms in circles. The water moved in motion and within a minute, I had risen back to the surface and was standing on top of the water, dry and calm.

"Well, that was quite a first impression," I heard behind me. I nearly lost my concentration on standing on top of the water. But I spun around and saw Eilat, a smirk of their face. The gem standing next to them smirked a little at what had happened before, but it seemed she had gauntlets on her hands, ready for a fight.

I raised my hands in defense. "I'm not here to fight," I said, noticing I still some how had my bow and arrow in each hand. I quickly broke my arrow, making it disappear, and slung my bow across my shoulder, showing I meant no harm. I walked over towards Eilat, who quickly took a few cautious steps back. I motioned to Circa to put her sword away. I glanced over my shoulder and, although she didn't like the idea, she put her weapon away and made her way around the lake.

"My name's Lucine," I said. "And this is Circa, my good friend."

"Lucine, seriously?" Circa said, looking annoyed.

"Interesting how you've changed your names," Eilat said. "A wise move in order to hide your identities I assume?"

"Sort of..." I said, not meeting Eilat's eyes. I cleared my throat and said, "I see your safe from being hurt and...I don't believe we've met?" I gestured to the many-colored gem next to Eilat, trying to be polite. The gem looked at Eilat and they nodded at her, letting her know it's safe. The gem disarmed and said, "We-My name is Garnet."

"A Garnet?" Circa said. "I've never heard of a Garnet before."

That was when I noticed to the two gems in each of her hands, and I smiled. "Your a fusion, aren't you?" I asked. Garnet flinched but nodded, not sure how I would react. My smile grew and I said, "Congratulations!"

"Eh?" everybody said, confused. I laughed and said, "I can tell you, Garnet, fusion is an amazing thing. Enjoy every moment of it."

Garnet smiled, glad to know that we didn't judge her. Circa looked at Eilat and asked, "How did you get here? A fall from the sky dome is dangerous, even for us gems."

Eilat didn't look at us, not saying anything. The truth sank in as I looked at Garnet. "You... are with Rose?" I said, taking a step back.

"I'm...still thinking about it," Eilat said, crossing their arms over their chest.

"Take your time, Eilat. It's not good to rush things."

Eilat looked at me, shocked. "How did you know I was an Eilat?!" they asked.

"I've seen an Eilat once," I said. "That's how I was able to recognize you. It was a long time ago, no wonder I didn't recognize you when I shot that arrow earlier."

"YOU shot the arrow?!" Eilat said, sounding shocked. "What were you doing so close to Blue Diamond's court?!"

"That's the question I want to know Lucine," Circa said, sounding annoyed. I groaned and sighed, feeling like everybody was turning against me all of a sudden.

"I was checking to see what we were up against," I said. "I wanted to see if the rumors were true about the diamonds."

"But being that close was a very risky move!" Eilat said. "You could've been spotted and shattered!"

"Thank you!" Circa said. "I'm not the only one here who thinks Lucine is crazy."

"I had a reason for-" I started, trying to stay calm. But Eilat cut me off, saying, "No reason is necessary to be that close to someone who is trying to shatter you!"

"That's what I told her!" Circa said, angry at this point. "But no! She didn't want to-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. The water from the lake formed a large wave towards all of us. Garnet, Eilat and Circa stumbled back, so they wouldn't get hit. But the water wasn't aiming at them. The water wrap around me and formed an aquatic sphere around me. I covered my face with my hands, and cried. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I could't be strong right now.

When the water retreated back into the lake, all that was left was me in my little bubble. Eilat, Circa and Garnet looked at me, shocked and confused. "I wanted to see Blue Diamond," I cried. "I wanted to see the face that caused Moonstone to be shattered. I wanted to see her face. I wanted to see that face and remember it, so I can be reminded that it wasn't my fault she shattered! The diamonds caused all of this! They caused everyone I loved to be shattered! They shattered her! They shattered Moonstone!"

I felt a hand rest on the surface of the bubble. I looked up and saw it was Circa. She had tears streaming down her cheeks too. My bubble popped and the water retreated back into the lake. Circa held me close as I cried into her shoulder. Eilat and Garnet stood nearby, standing at a respectable distance. Once I calmed down, I wiped my eyes and turned to them.

"I'm sorry," I sniffled. "But I wanted to see Blue Diamond and know that she was the reason why...most of my kind is gone."

"It was still a risky move," Eilat said. I glared at them, but they continued, "But it's an understandable one."

"Thank you," I said.

"What... did happen?" Eilat asked. "If you mind me asking. I know it must be tough to explain because of-"

"The diamonds started a rumor," I explained, sighing. "When Moonstones and Sunstones were in their prime, the Diamonds sought fit to gain more control. They started rumors, saying how it wasn't right for two different gems to fuse. It was...unnatural."

Garnet looked away, not looking comfortable about this. I looked back at Eilat and said, "The rumors spread quickly like fire. It was soon followed by violence from gems who sought fit to dispose of Moonstones and Sunstones. As the violence and chaos rose, the diamonds quickly rose to power. Before any of our kind could see it coming, the Diamonds struck the leading Moon and Sunstone down. The Star Massacre began."

I shivered at remembering that day. Moonstone had shoved me onto a gem vessel with Circa, just as she was shattered by a gem that supported the diamonds. Her form not only disappeared, it cracked and shattered before my eyes. Her gem fell apart and stopped glowing. I remember crying the entire way to earth as Circa drove that ship. It was the hardest day of my life.

I sighed and looked at Eilat. "I don't like thinking it, but I know that Circa and I may be the last ones of our kind. I hope that some survived, but it may not be possible."

"You never know," Eilat said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "At least you have the hope their is more of your kind. All I know is that there are only two others of my kind out there."

I smiled, grateful for the comment. I glanced up and noticed how the sun was setting rapidly. I stood up and said, "You should be getting back to Rose. It's getting dark."

"I still haven't decided," Eilat said, looking unsure.

"At least stay nearby her and her group. You don't want to be caught out here at night."

Eilat nodded and Circa and I started to walk away, when we heard Eilat say, "I just have one more question."

"What?" Circa asked.

"Why haven't you joined Rose and her rebellion?"

I stopped and stared at the ground. "Because I don't want to become attached and lose more people that I love," I said. "I've already lost so much. I don't want to bring anymore trouble then I already am."

Eilat didn't say anything and I said, "I recommended being with Rose, though. She'll need somebody of your wisdom if she doesn't want to end up being nearly shattered like earlier today."

Eilat seemed to slightly flinched and I waved good-bye, but before Circa and I took off through the woods Eilat called out to us.

"If you ever need to talk to me... someone again I'll always be here. Just in case you need some advice." Eilat gave a small wave.

I smiled and gave a small nod to Eilat.

As we walked, Circa looked at me and asked, "Was it really smart to leave them with Rose?"

"We can't take any gems with us, Circa," I said. "It would only be risking their lives."

"We need to eventually help Rose you know."

I sighed and said, "Let's enjoy the peace we have for now. Let's just wait it out a little bit longer before we came out of hiding."

Circa nodded, understanding what I meant. I looked at my hand and curled it, my fingers touching my gem. I won't let Moonstone's life be in vain.

Never.


	4. Let's Get Down to Bismuth

-Eilat's POV-

 _I recommended being with Rose, though. She'll need somebody of your wisdom if she doesn't want to end up being nearly shattered like earlier today._

I couldn't get what the Moonstone said out of my head. After they left I stayed and continued staring at the water, trying to sort through my thoughts. Soon I realized it was getting dark. I got up and pulled my scarf over my head.

I turned to Garnet, "May you please take me back to Rose?"

Garnet nodded, "Have you made your decision?" she asked.

"Maybe" I mumbled. To be honest I still wasn't sure, but nothing was being solved staying here all night.

Garnet hummed and nodded. She lead me back to the area where Rose and Pearl were, but when we arrived Rose and Pearl weren't there.

"Where are they?" I asked looking around for any signs of Rose and Pearl.

"They probably went out on another attack. Don't worry too much, Rose and Pearl often leave to do these late night raids" Garnet said casually. She laid down on the bed of grass and petals. "The only thing we can do is wait," she sighed.

"What happens if they don't come back?" I asked quietly. Garnet shifted uncomfortable, but didn't say anything.

"So that's how Rose does this? She leaves with Pearl without a plan and leaves you here waiting... hoping that she comes back unharmed."

"You have to believe in Rose" Garnet said sitting up. "Believe in her ability to lead battles and come back safe, just as she believes in each one of us."

"Rose was almost shattered when she attacked Blue Diamond's Court..." I whispered. "I just can't wrap my head around blindly believing her plans, where it seems she just runs in head first without thinking."

Am I... am I worried about Rose Quartz? No. I shouldn't be worried about her. She was kind and gentle, but she wants to betray Homeworld... the Diamonds... my Diamond. She took me away from my purpose. So why am I not mad at her?

Suddenly there was a rustling sound coming from the bushes. Garnet immediately stood up and stepped in front of me.

Rose and Pearl emerged from the clearing.

"Oh you're back" Rose said smiling at me.

"Yes" I mumbled quietly. "Where were you two?"

Pearl stepped forward, 'We were scouting some area up ahead. Apparently after we left the Sky Arena with you the Diamonds sent more Quartz soldiers down here. We needed to make sure that the area where we were going to travel through was safe."

"Travel?" I asked confused.

"Yes," Rose said in a gentle tone. "I'm afraid it is too dangerous for us to remain in this area, so we're moving to a new base. One a friend of ours has been working on for a while."

Garnet gasped, "You mean she's going to join us then?!"

Rose and Pearl grinned. "Yes!" Pearl cheered. "She thought about what Rose told her and decided that Rose was right. She's been creating a second base for us since then."

"Wait, wait. What's happening? Who are you talking about?" I asked. I never realized how much of an outsider I was until now. Who are they talking about?

"Oh it's a friend of ours. I think it would be best to meet her yourself." Pearl said smiling.

Rose placed a hand on my shoulder, "Before we leave I need to know, Eilat have you made your decision?"

Once again Lucine's words echoed in my head.

 _She'll need somebody of your wisdom if she doesn't want to end up being nearly shattered like earlier today._

I couldn't look at Rose, maybe because I still wasn't sure. "I don't know if I want to fight yet... but I want to help you." I may not be sure, but I was sure that I never wanted to know that a gem could be shattered and I could have done something to prevent it.

Rose chuckled, "Welcome to the Crystal Gems."

"Welcome to the Crystal Gems!" Pearl and Garnet cheered.

"Now that we have that settled, Rose shouldn't we be on our way." Pearl said.

Rose nodded, "Yes we should be leaving now, we have a long journey ahead."

-Time Skip-

We were walking through a thick forest, part of me thought we were lost, but then we arrived at a small clearing. We were facing the base of a large cliff face. The base of the cliff was covered in plants and vines and it just looked like we reached a dead end. I looked around expecting a door or some kind of entrance to this new base.

"Where is she? She told us to meet her here. What could she be doing?" Pearl mused.

"Hey that's none of your _Bismuth_." a voice called out. I turned to where the voice came out and saw a large gem emerge from the bushes. She had a rainbow colored gem that was located in the center of her chest and instead of going out her gem went in. Her skin tone was a light purple color and she had a large, bulky body with broad shoulders and a strong arms, with one of her arms sporting a dark red tattoo with a star pattern . She had rainbow colored dreadlocks with a purple headband holding back her hair. She wore a black apron with pink markings on it and she had burgundy pants with dark brown boots.

"Bismuth!" Pearl exclaimed happily. "It's so good to see you again!"

Bismuth laughed and patted Pearl on the back, "It good to see you all too. Rose, Pearl, Garnet-" Bismuth stopped when she saw me, "And who's this?"

"Bismuth this is Eilat. They're going to be joining us" Rose said nudging me forward towards Bismuth.

Bismuth looked at me up and down and smiled, "I've never heard of Eilats, but I'm glad we have new recruits! Welcome aboard we could always use more muscle around here!"

She laughed and grabbed my arm, "I mean look at ya! Well we gotta get rid of all that nobility clothes, but underneath there I can see you're built like a true solider! If I didn't know better I would've thought you were a Quartz soldier, like an Amethyst or a Jasper. Glad to have you here with us!"

I awkwardly pulled my arm away and forced a small smile, "It's nice to meet you too Bismuth."

"So Bismuth where is this new base you've been working on?" Pearl asked excitedly.

"You're looking at it." Bismuth said with a grin.

We stared at the cliff base before turning to Bismuth confused.

"I don't see anything" I said confused.

Bismuth chuckled, "Not yet." Bismuth brushed away some vines and brush from the cliff base and revealed an X shaped hole. She shape shifted her hand into a cross shape and inserted it into the hole and turned it. Suddenly the vine covered wall caved in and revealed an entrance.

"Welcome to the new Crystal Gems base. Now, let's get down to Bismuth" Bismuth said with a grin.

-Lucine's POV-

"Well?" I heard Circa shout from down below. I watched as Eilat nod at Rose Quartz, and the small group of gems start walking away. Probably to meet up with more gem rebels of Rose's. I smiled and softly landed next to Circa on top of the cave, dismissing my wings. "They're going to help her," I said.

"Well, at least they won't be alone," Circa said, hoping down into her room. I followed suit and noticed that her plants were finally starting to sprout. I smiled a little and followed her to her main chamber. "So what now?" Circa asked, grabbing her foot jewelry and placing them on her feet.

"We need to practice with our weapons," I said. "I have a feeling we're going to need to use them."

"More like YOU need to practice. I'm still shocked how you used a bow an arrow up in the sky dome. You've never used a bow before hand, and that's not even yours!"

"It was Moonstone's," I said, softly touching the bow still on my back. "Her last gift to me."

"Use it well then," Circa said. "Make her proud."

I smiled and nodded. I pulled my bow off my back and summoned an arrow. "Well then, let's get to practicing," I said. Circa smirked and pulled her sword from her gem, responding, "Been waiting a long time to see you finally take some action."


	5. What do YOU Want?

-Eilat POV-

We followed Bismuth inside through the narrow entrance that lead to some stairs that descended deeper into the cavern.

"I created this base underground so that it would be well hidden and well protected. Homeworld soldiers don't know very much about Earth, so I decided to use that to our advantage," Bismuth said with a wink.

Once we reached the end of the stairs the narrow hallway opened up into a large room. There were multiple weapons racks, a table with a holo-map splayed out, a sparring area with stone soldiers for practice, and a small pool of water.

"It's still a work in progress. I'm hoping to add rooms at some point, but what do ya think?" Bismuth asked.

"Oh Bismuth! This is incredible!" Pearl exclaimed. She ran around the room looking at everything and immediately grabbed a sword from the weapons rack.

"These weapons..." Pearl examined the sword she grabbed, "Where did you get them?!"

Bismuth gave a hearty laugh, "Where do you think they came from? Yours truly made them."

Pearl seemed to squeal with excitement. I couldn't help but chuckle, this was the feared renegade Pearl and here she was squealing with excitement.

"Bismuth this place is incredible. I'm not sure how we can thank you," Rose said in awe.

Bismuth smiled and placed a hand on Rose's shoulder, "Hey it's the least I could do for the gem who opened my eyes."

There was a quiet pause between the two. I couldn't explain it, but I could feel the emotion that both Rose and Bismuth felt for each other. No words were spoken between the two, but I could feel almost ... hear the overwhelming feeling of gratitude towards one another. It was strange... neither spoke a word yet it was like I could hear the unspoken words between the two of them.

Rose smiled and placed a gentle hand on Bismuth's shoulder in return, "Thank you."

Rose then walked over to the table with the holo-map splayed out. I couldn't help but follow Rose to see the map as well. I looked at the map and gasped.

"Do ya like it?" Bismuth asked. "I managed to snatch this map from one of the Agates near Pink Diamond's court. It's a map of the areas where Homeworld have planned to continue creating this colony. Warp Pads, Kindergartens, you name it. Most of their plans are mapped out here. I figured you could use it so we can plan where to strike first."

Pearl and Garnet came to look at the map and like me were awe-struck by the map and how Bismuth managed to snatch it.

"Bismuth you're incredible," Garnet said

"Aw stop it guys. I'm just helping with what I can."

"Nonsense Bismuth! You've gone above and beyond with helping us. I mean you built a second base, created new weapons, and stole a Homeworld map!" Pearl said with grin. "I don't know about you, but I think that's amazing."

Bismuth couldn't help but laugh, "I was worried I didn't do enough. I mean I took quite a while to say yes to joining you guys, so I figured if I was going to join, I was gonna offer as much help as I could."

"You've done more than enough Bismuth. We're just glad to have you with us now," Rose said smiling.

Bismuth grinned and wrapped both her arms around Garnet and Pearl, "I joined the Crystal Gems because you guys made me realize that this was our chance to choose what we can do with ourselves. We get to decide what we want. So I'm gonna do everything in my power to help this rebellion, to help Earth, and to help our freedom."

I couldn't help but feel guilty hearing Bismuth talk about Rose and how committed she was to Rose's cause. I still couldn't figure out why I truly wanted to help Rose, of course I want to ensure that she's not shattered if I could prevent it, but I wasn't like Bismuth or Pearl or Garnet. I wasn't committed to Rose like Bismuth. I'm not ready to die for Rose like Pearl. I don't have Garnet's faith in Rose. I didn't go above and beyond to help Rose's cause like everyone else. Everyone here believes in Rose and has a purpose in helping her cause and me? What's my purpose? How can I possibly help?

-Time Skip-

After Bismuth and the Gems spent hours catching up and training together, Rose took Pearl and Garnet with her to check on one of the key areas marked on the map Bismuth stole, leaving me and Bismuth alone together.

I was sitting near the edge of the pool trying to sort my thoughts.

"Well? And what about you? You've been sitting here ever since the Gems and I were sparring. You're not gonna tell me how Rose ended up finding you?" Bismuth asked. She was standing next to me, hands on her hips, a small smile on her lips.

"Uh it's a long story," I said hoping to avoid the conversation.

Bismuth sat down next to me, "Well we've got all night."

"I-uh-I met Rose at Blue Diamond's Court. She and Pearl were attempting an attack against Blue Diamond. Pearl was fighting a Blue Agate while two Amethysts were working together to trap Rose. One of them manged to trap her with their whips while to other Amethyst charged at her with her gauntlets ... she was aiming for Rose's gem. I couldn't just...So I... I-"

"You saved Rose."

"Yes... I threw a staff at the Amethyst to stop her from hitting Rose, because of that I was deemed a traitor and I was going to be shattered but then-"

"Rose escaped and took you with her and Pearl. Right?"

"Yes." I mumbled looking down at the water. I didn't want to mention the arrow or meeting Lucine. At least not yet.

"You don't sound to happy about that."

"I'm grateful to Rose for saving me, but..."

"Part you misses Homeworld huh."

I couldn't look at Bismuth. I felt like I've been lying to everyone because I joined Rose, yet I wasn't fully committed to her like everyone else.

"Hey it's okay. I know the feeling. Why do you think I took so long to finally join? I had some attachments to Homeworld too."

"What changed? I mean... why did you decide to join now?"

"When I first came to Earth I thought it was just another colony. Us Bismuths are used to build spires, arenas, and temples, so when I first came here I was waiting for the usual routine. Build another arena, build another spire, build another temple, again and again and again. Then when I met Rose she was another Quartz soldier, but... she was different and she was different because she wanted to be different. At the time she asked me to join her, Pearl, and Garnet, but I wasn't ready. It was boring following the same routine of building spires, arenas, and temples, but it was my purpose... it was all I knew... Homeworld was all I knew. I wasn't ready to throw it away yet," Bismuth paused.

"What happened?"

"I ran into Rose again. We talked and then she asked me something. She asked me what I wanted to do, what I wanted to build, and I'd never heard that before. That's when she opened my eyes to what Homeworld is. We gems never hear that we can be anything other than what we are. We were never given a choice of what we wanted. Let me ask you this. What do YOU want?"

"What?"

Bismuth laughed. "Exactly. Strange isn't is? You and I were given our roles and forced to follow them. Never once did Homeworld, the Diamonds, ask us what we wanted. So let me ask again. What do you want?"

"I... don't know..."

"And that's okay! It took me a while to figure out what I wanted, but I knew that staying with Homeworld, being attached to Homeworld kept me from what I could really become."

Bismuth was right... I never realized that I didn't know anything about myself... what do I want? All my existence I followed what my Diamond told me I should want, what I should do, what I should say. Never once on Homeworld did I wonder what I wanted. Actually when I was on Homeworld or with my Diamond I never felt as confused as I did now. I always had an answer, I was always so sure, but ever since I left and joined Rose I had never felt more confused in my entire existence.

"I never realized..."

"Yeah that's why I'm so grateful to Rose. She opened my eyes and made me realize that here I can be so much more. You may be confused, you may not be sure of what you want, but if you ever chose to go back to Homeworld you'll never find out. Here on Earth with us you can choose what you want to do."

I couldn't help but smile, "I want that. I want to help you all. I want to figure out what I can really do. I... I want to be different."

Bismuth smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Glad to officially have you on board. Now how about our first step in you discovering who you are is getting rid of those nobility clothes. Here in the Crystal Gems you chose how you want to look."

"Uh... how do I do that?" I asked. Ever since I was created I wore this uniform. I can actually change it?

"Hmm well I'm not great at explaining gem stuff like Pearl and Rose are, but I'll give it a shot. There are two ways to change how you want to look. One way is since our physical forms are made of light is to shapeshift or bend that light," Bismuth shapeshifted her hand to demonstrate.

"The second way is well... not the most pleasant. When a gem's physical form is destroyed in a way that's a clean slate for a gem to chose what they want."

I couldn't help but shutter at the second option.

"How about we try the first way," Bismuth suggested.

Bismuth closed her eyes and focused, suddenly her gem started glowing and just as sudden as it started glowing it stopped.

"Okay now your turn, focus on your gem and the light surrounding it. Once you have that focused you have control of it so do whatever you want with it."

I nodded and closed my eyes. Focus.

-Bismuth POV-

I couldn't help but smile at Eilat. They reminded me so much of myself when I first meet Rose and the Gems. I was so unsure and confused, but now I knew what I wanted to do and who I am.

Eilat had their eyes closed trying to focus on their gem and the light surrounding it.

"Remember to focus. This is your gem, what do you want to do with that light." I repeated.

Eilat frowned and took a shaky breath, "Okay."

I watched as they tried to focus, then their gem started glowing.

"Good," I said smiling. "Now what do you want to do with that light?"

Their gem remained glowingly for a few minutes, then half an hour, then an hour. Wow... they were taking a while. I could see that they were very focused, but nothing was happening.

"Come on you can do it." I said trying to encourage them. "This is your chance to finally be you."

Then in the blink of an eye their whole body was consumed in white light. They stopped glowing and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You did it!"

Eilat opened their eyes and looked at their hands, then looked at their reflection on the pool.

"I did it" They said happily. They stood up and tried to look at themself.

Eilat changed their long dark green dress for a shorter darker green tunic, which fell to their lower thighs, just above their knees. The Pink Diamond symbol was gone as well as the pink belt, which was replaced with a thicker dark belt with a crescent moon symbol present. The long sleeves were gone in favor of shorter sleeves exposing their arms and on their wrists there were dark brown bracers. They wore a pair of tall flat boots that stopped at their shins. Even their hair was slightly different, instead of keeping part of their hair neatly tied back like before, they decided to have their hair down with short strands falling in front of their face. The only thing they decided to keep was their green scarf.

"Is it good?" Eilat asked.

I smiled, "It doesn't matter what I think. Do you like it?"

Eilat seemed to pause and re-examine themselves, before giving a small shaky smile, "I like it."

I winked and clicked my tongue, "Now we're starting to see the real you"

I couldn't help but ruffle their hair, "Not bad Eilat, not bad at all. Of course we have a lot more work to do, but it's a good first step." Just then, we heard voices say;

"Rose there must have been at least 30 Quartz soldiers!"

"We can fight them. I mean now we have Bismuth with us! As well as new weapons."

I turned around to see Rose, Garnet, and Pearl returning from their scouting. Garnet and Pearl seemed to be arguing while Rose seemed lost in thought.

"Well look who's back" I said hands on my hips. "So what did you guys find out?"

"Homeworld is sending more Injectors through warp pads. They're planning on building more Kindergartens soon, but if we can destroy the wrap pad, we can delay their plans for the Kindergarten," Rose said.

"But there's at least 30 quartz soldiers guarding that warp pad and they far outnumber us," Garnet added.

Pearl stepped forward, "And I said that we could easily handle 30 soldiers. We especially since we have you and Eilat."

I laughed, "Just 30 soldiers?! Why I could take them on by myself! I had to face 50 soldiers when I stole that map."

I turned to Rose, "Homeworld always played dirty and for once we have something on them. Rose this is our chance to finally start doing some damage against Homeworld. We need to strike now."

"Rose, Bismuth is right. We need to act now," Pearl said.

Rose turned to look at Garnet, who seemed convinced as well that this was our chance to attack.

"And what about you Eilat?" Rose asked.

I turned to look as Eilat, whose eyes went wide when everyone turned to look at them.

"I don't know. Personally I think it's too risky, but after what I've seen and been told... maybe Bismuth has a point. This may be the best chance."

Rose smiled and nodded, "Then we're all in agreement, tomorrow we destroy the warp pad."

"Alright!" I said wrapping both my arms around Pearl and Garnet, who were smiling as well.

I turned to include Eilat, but they were already heading out, "And where do you think you're going? We still need to see how you fight, can't have you going out into the battlefield unprepared."

"I-uh need to be by myself for a while. I'll be back," they said. I couldn't help but notice how nervous they seemed.

"Okay, but remember once you get back we have to see what you do, plus I've been dying by now what your weapon is," I said with a wink.

Eilat nodded, "Okay. I'll be back soon."

Once they left the room I turned to Garnet and Pearl, "Someone should go with them, it's dangerous to go alone."

Pearl nodded and headed to follow Eilat, but Garnet stopped her.

"No. I know where they're going. They just need to talk with someone."

"And who is this someone?" I asked

"Oh I think it's best that they tell you. After all they did have a private conversation with her."

"Another possible ally?" I asked

Garnet shrugged, "Maybe... but it's gonna take a lot of convincing."


	6. We'll Think About It

-Lucine POV-

Another arrow dug itself deeply into the base of the tree. I panted a little, feeling sweat drip down the sides of my temples. I've been practicing for two days now, focusing only on one thing; perfecting my skills with my weapon. So far, I've improved my skills greatly and had gotten it to the point I'm decent at moving targets. Circa has joined me several times in my practice down by the lake within the forty eight hours I had been here. Having a partner to practice with is helpful, but the only thing she does is criticize. Constructive criticism is good and all for training, but when it's Circa's advice constantly being down to the little details, it can get annoying.

"Aim a little higher!" She shouted from across the lake. I scoffed and turned to her, saying, "If you speak one more time Circa, I'll make sure not to miss striking you."

She rolled her eyes and I turned back to the tree. I concentrated on the tree but also on the water in which I was standing on. Normally, Moonstones don't have to concentrate walking along water. But when it comes to being still for long periods of time, we have to put a little effort in it. I summoned another arrow and put it to the bow string, pulling it back. I released it and the arrow hit the center of the tree, digging deep into the bark. I smiled, proud that I made such improvement.

"Your a little off!" I heard Circa shouted. I growled and quickly summoned an arrow. I spun around, having put the arrow to the bowstring during this movement. I pulled back and released, my target being Circa. She dodged it and the arrow narrowly missed her as it went deep into the tree behind her. "Hey! You almost destroyed me!" Circa shouted, glaring at me.

"But I didn't," I said, giggling. I walked across the water towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder once I reached the shore. "I appreciate the advice, but it's getting to the point where it's not even that helpful anymore. I think I got it."

"I actually agree with you, Lucine," we both heard. Circa and I looked up to see Eilat walk through the bushes towards us, a smile on their face. "Although any form of advice can be helpful when taken the right way."

"Eilat!" I said, happy to see the gem. I walked over to them and said, "Glad to see you took the advice."

"It's still a lot to take in," Eilat explained. "But I'm slowly getting there. Listen, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Circa asked, a look of concern on her face as she joined our small group. Eilat sighed and looked at us, a mixture of worry and concern.

-Eilat POV-

I returned to the lake where I had first met Lucine and Circa, to find them practicing with their weapons.

Oh right... once I return Bismuth wanted to see how I fight.

I watched from the bushes as Circa continued to criticize and try to give advice to Lucine about how she handled her bow. Finally Lucine seemed to snap and fired an arrow at Circa, who dodged the arrow and angrily shouted at Lucine. Lucine was giggling and walked over to Circa, "I appreciate the advice, but it's getting to the point where it's not even that helpful anymore. I think I got it."

"I actually agree with you, Lucine," I said. I walked through the bushes towards them, a smile on my face. "Although any form of advice can be helpful when taken the right way."

Lucine smiled, "Eilat!" She walked over to me and said, "Glad to see you took the advice."

I nervously rubbed the back of my neck, "It's still a lot to take in... But I'm slowly getting there." I paused, then remember why I came to see her and Circa, "Listen, there's something I need to tell you."

Circa walked over to us joining out small group, "What is it?" There was a look of concern on her face.

"It must be serious, you look concerned," Lucine said.

I nodded, "Well long story short. Rose has this map that has areas marked where Homeworld plans to continue building the colony. It has Warp Pads, Kindergartens, basically anything that's important to the building of the colony is marked on that map."

"Wow" Circa remarked, "That sounds amazing."

"I guess," I mumbled. "But today Rose decided to visit one of the spots marked on the map and discovered that the Warp Pad she visited is receiving a batch of Injectors."

"Homeworld is building more Kindergartens?" Lucine asked.

I nodded, "That's what we think and well... well Rose and everyone else thinks that this is our chance to attack and weak Homeworld temporarily, because if we don't then-"

"Homeworld will have another Kindergarten" Circa finished.

"And another Kindergarten means that Homeworld is planning on creating more Quartz soldiers" Lucine added.

"So what's the issue?" Circa asked. "To me it sounds like they have a point. You guys have to take down that Warp Pad before they get that shipment of Injectors."

"The problem is that there's at least 30 Quartz soldiers guarding that Warp Pad, maybe more." I said frowning. "Which is why I'm concerned. Everyone thinks that we should still attack, but I'm worried that we can't handle an attack of that scale. I... I could see that everyone believes in Rose and that they can do this, so I felt like I had to agree."

I looked away though, feeling doubt about this plan. I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard Lucine say, "There's a 'but' in that next statement, isn't their?"

I sighed. "Yes," I said, looking back up. "Although she's already taken on so many odds before, it doesn't change the fact that not only is just out weighed by the number of fighters, but also by the odds as well."

"Rose is known for beating the odds," Circa said, smirking a little.

"But even Rose needed help when it came to yesterday at the Sky Arena," I responded. Lucine looked at me, with worry in her eyes. "Eilat, what is it that your asking for?"

I looked down and curled my hands into fists. I took a deep breath, shutting my eyes and saying, "Rose needs help. She needs your help." I peeked up at Lucine's face. It was unreadable.

Circa's, on the other hand, wasn't.

"You can't be serious," she asked. "If we were to go help her, we would reveal ourselves to the enemy. They would target us and try to take us out on sight."

"Let them explain," Lucine said, looking over her shoulder at Circa. Circa bit her lip, but nodded, allowing Eilat to explain.

I bit my lip, "If they have at least 30 Quartz soldiers already guarding the Warp Pad, part of me thinks that by the time Rose decides to strike there will either be more soldiers than expected... or... or it's a trap. If Homeworld, I mean the Diamonds, want to continue making soldiers to fight this revolution, then it wouldn't make sense for them to have very little soldiers guarding an important shipment of Injectors."

I looked down, feeling somewhat ashamed, "Maybe we'd be able to take them if all of us could fight... but I'm not a fighter, what I mean is I've never fought before. If we all go out and it's a trap or there are more soldiers than expected I won't be able to do anything and Rose... everyone else will be in trouble. we won't have enough strength to take on all those soldiers. So that's why I'm coming to you two. Rose needs you guys. She needs your help."

I paused, I could see Circa wasn't convinced and I still couldn't read Lucine's expression. "I understand if it's too dangerous for you guys, but I-Rose needs your help." Still not response from either of them.

I smiled slightly, trying to lighten the mood, "I just wanted to let you guys know what Rose was planning, if you guys choose to join us, you know where to find us, if not... well let's hope we can handle that many soldiers."

"You can't be seriously ask-" Circa started, but Lucine cut her off, saying, "We'll think about it."

"Lucine," Circa breathed, shocked by her response. Lucine then said, "We need time to think about this. We're going to head back to our home and think about it." With that Lucine and Circa swiftly left. Lucine cut across the lake and waved good-bye as she and Circa ran into the bushes, quickly exiting from my line of sight.

I gave a small wave back and decided to head back to Rose and everyone else. Well I guess we're on our own if Lucine and Circa decide not to help us, but I could see both sides to the argument. Lucine and Circa need to protect themselves, they're possibly the last of their kind, they can't go out there revealing themselves. On the other hand, if we go out there without them and it is a trap, we're going to be in trouble: major trouble.

Well maybe for once I need to believe in Rose and her ability to lead, even though everything in my body is screaming that something will go wrong.

-Bismuth POV-

I wouldn't admit it, but I was getting concerned. It felt like Eilat had been gone for hours.

"Don't worry they're safe."

I looked up to see Garnet giving me a reassuring smile. I chuckled, "I hope so." I charged at her again and she deflected my hammers with her gauntlets. After Eilat left Garnet and I had been sparring, while Rose and Pearl went off somewhere else, probably to check other warp pads on the map. Garnet and I got into the habit of sparring, because she needed more help with her fighting since she wasn't used to her double gauntlets.

Suddenly I could hear the faint sound of footsteps. We stopped and looked up to see Eilat coming down the stairs.

"You're back!" I said smiling.

Eilat looked like they were deep in thought, their expression being one of worry and concern. They didn't seem to hear me as they didn't look up to me or Garnet.

"Uh Eilat?" I asked. "You okay?"

They looked up and saw Garnet and I staring at them.

"Oh-Oh I'm fine, just thinking about tomorrow," they stuttered. I glanced to Garnet, who also noticed Eilat's nervousness.

"You seem nervous," Garnet remarked.

Eilat quickly shook their head, "No, no, no. I'm fine! I mean, I guess I am a little nervous but it's only because I've been thinking about tomorrow."

I wrapped on of my arms around Eilat's shoulder and smiled, "Well once you train with us, you won't have to feel nervous! Speaking of which, you still owe me and Garnet a show."

Garnet couldn't help but smile slightly, "Bismuth is right. We haven't seen you fight yet."

I winked and laughed, "That's right and I've been waiting to see that weapon of yours."

Eilat seemed to look even more nervous, but they forced a small smile, "Uh yeah... my weapon."

I patted Eilat on the back, "Alright let's get moving. Garnet and I have been dying to see this." I moved them over to the sparring arena, where Garnet and I just were.

I turned to Garnet, "Ya ready Garnet?"

Garnet smiled and summoned her Gauntlets, "Ready."

I shapeshifted my hands into hammers, "Alright Eilat your turn."

"Uh alright" Eilat said nervously. They closed their eyes and seemed to focus, but after a while nothing seemed to be happening. Garnet and I watched as Eilat kinda just stood there awkwardly.

I took a small step forward "Eilat-"

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know how to summon my weapon. I don't even know if I have a weapon," Eilat said sounded defeated.

"Hey, Hey it's okay. You're still trying to figure out stuff about your gem. We'll help you. Garnet maybe you can explain how to summon your weapon."

Garnet stepped forward, "What I do is link my mind with the energy of all existing matter. Channeling the collective power of the universe through my gem, which results in—" Garnet summoned her Gauntlets.

I stared at her. Garnet looked at me and then Eilat and shrugged, "At least that's my way of doin' it."

"Sorry but that doesn't really help," Eilat said. Eilat turned to face me, "How do you summon your weapon?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Well since us Bismuth's were used for buildings, we don't really have weapons. I just shapeshift my hands and use them as weapons, for me it's easier that way."

I paused, trying to figure out how to help them. "Well my only other thought is doing what you did when you changed your clothes. Focus on you gem and will your weapon to come out."

Eilat nodded and closed their eyes, focusing on their gem. Their gem started glowing, but just as it started glowing it stopped. Eilat seemed confused, "What happened?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I dunno."

Eilat looked down at their hands, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry."

I gave a small smile and ruffled their hair, "Hey don't worry about it! Sometimes this stuff takes time, besides your weapon is the least of our worries. Now that I knew that you can't even summon your weapon, that tells me that you've never fought before huh?"

"No... I was never a soldier. So I never learned to fight."

I walked over to the weapons rack and grabbed a sword, "Well then it's up to me and Garnet to teach you how to fight. Can't have you going out there unprepared."

I walked back and played the sword in their hand, "First before Garnet and I can start actually practicing with you we gotta figure out what weapon suits you best." I gave them a wink, "Remember this weapon will be your choice. So when you feel that you can fight effectively with that weapon, that's when you know you made the right choice."

Eilat took the sword from me and gave a small nod, "Okay... let's get started then."


	7. Weapons and Choices

-Bismuth POV-

"Again!" I shouted as Eilat swung the sword at me. I easily deflected it and swung at them causing them to stumble back. Eilat looked tired and frustrated, but again charged at me and swung their sword and once again I deflected it causing them to stumble back.

"Enough" I said sighing. We had been practicing for hours and hours. Garnet and I managed to show them the basics and they caught on pretty quick, but when it came to exploring weapons that's where we hit the first bump. First we tried the sword, then daggers, then back to the sword, then we tried a spear, then back to the sword, but no matter how many times we went back to the sword or tried a new weapon it never felt right. Eilat left too many openings or just swung with too much force or too little force. They just weren't balanced. They seemed very unfocused while fighting.

I walked over to the weapons rack and picked another weapon, an ax. Maybe this would help them find their balance with how much force they need and how that can close their openings.

"You're coming at me with too much force and because of that you're not watching your own movements. You're leaving too many openings and because of that I'm able to deflect your sword. Also your sword can't handle that much force in a swing, so let's try this."

I handed them the ax and for second they buckled under the unfamiliar weight, but then re-adjusted themselves and held the ax with ease.

"Because of the weight on this ax it should be easier for you to concentrate all your force in your swings and if you swing and slice with the amount of strength you've been using when sword fighting that should be no problem. The key is using gravity and knowing how to keep this ax balanced."

Garnet stepped up, she was holding an ax as well, "However when you fight with this ax you need to be committed. This ax's fighting style is a "committed" style of fighting."

"What does that mean?" Eilat asked.

I turned to Garnet, who nodded and decided to demonstrate. She held the ax in both hands and charged quickly at the stone soldier and swung the ax directly at the soldiers chest. Because of the force Garnet used to swing at the soldier, the stone soldiers exploded into pieces that flew everywhere, a few pieces hitting me and possibly Eilat.

"A "commited" style of fighting is where you would have to commit to attacking your opponent. You have to make the choice to close the distance and deliver a blow, not caring about receiving stabs or cuts to yourself." I said, brushing away a few stray pieces of stone that ended up on my hair.

"But your hit could do severe damage, and have a more immediate effect." Garnet added.

I looked back at Eilat, who looked terrified after watching Garnet, "Um.. okay I can give it a shot" they said nervously.

Eilat walked over to another stone soldier, they were gripping the ax tightly in their hands.

"Be committed" I repeated. "Use the same strength you did when you were swinging that sword"

Eilat took a deep breath and charged at the stone soldier swinging the ax very forcefully. The ax collided with the head of the stone solider and exploded into smaller pieces.

I grinned and so did Garnet, "There ya go!" I said.

Eilat stared at the stone soldier and where the head collided and immediately dropped the ax.

Garnet and I looked at each other, before we saw Eilat shaking.

"I-I-I'm not used to seeing myself use such force. Sorry it just startled me, "They said, bending down to pick up the ax again. I couldn't help but notice, how they hesitated when they picked up the ax again.

"You wanna try and keep fighting with the ax?" I asked.

Eilat paused, before giving a small nod, "Yeah I'll give it try."

They held the ax in their hand and headed over to another stone soldier, but I stopped them.

"Hold on, I never said you'd be fighting another dummy. This time you're fighting me," I said stepping up.

"What?!" Eilat exclaimed. Garnet seemed surprised too, but when I glanced at her she gave an approving nod. It seemed she knew what I was planning.

I nodded and shapeshifted my hands into hammers. "That's right you're fighting me. Don't worry ain't nothin' that can hurt Bismuth," I said with a wink.

Eilat paused, but then gave a reluctant nod, "Okay."

I stood across from Eilat, who took a fighting stance, with the ax held in both of their hands.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Go!"

Eilat didn't move and for a second I thought they didn't want to fight, but suddenly they charged at me, raising the ax above their head and bringing it down with incredible force. They were a lot quicker than I had anticipated, I took a quick step back, the ax missing me by inches.

"Keep going! This fight ain't over!" I shouted.

I charged at them and swung my hammers at their legs, trying to unbalance them, but they swung their ax down below to block my hammers. They were so fast! It seems the momentum of the ax was helping them handle their speed and strength.

"Good! See now you're getting the hang of it. Now attack me!"

Once again Eilat came charging at me, I tried to adjust myself to their speed. I raised my hammers up expecting another swing from their ax, but they side stepped and swung the ax at my side. I couldn't dodge it in time. I braced myself for the hit, but then there was a loud clunk! I opened my eyes and saw the ax next to me, embedded in the floor. I looked up to see Eilat breathing heavily and shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry," they whispered. "I-I-I can't do this."

Garnet stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Eilat's shoulder, who was still shaking, "We can stop and take a break."

I glanced down at the ax, a good chunk of the ax was embedded into the floor. A chill went down my spine, with the amount of force they used to swing the ax, they could have easily done some serious damage to me. If we could harness that power during battle we could really do some damage to those Homeworld soldiers, but seeing how shaken Eilat was, I could tell we had to take small steps towards fighting, looks like the ax was too big of a jump. However, once they are used to fighting I'll try and push them to trying the ax again, but right now they just aren't committed.

"Garnet's right. We can take a break. The ax was too big of a leap for you it seems. You didn't seem fully committed, but that's okay we're taking small steps." I said picking up the ax. I placed the ax back on the weapons rack and looked to see what other weapon we could try.

"No," Eilat said shaking their heads. "I can't do this. I can't fight. It's hopeless."

I could see how ashamed and upset they were. I approached them and like Garnet tried to comfort them, "Hey, there's nothing you can't do. Don't forget that. I guess it's kinda my fault for pushing you a little too quickly. How about this: why don't you choose the next weapon to practice with."

Eilat looked down, "I don't know..."

"One last try, okay? This time you get to pick the weapon and you get to pick when we stop. Alright?"

Eilat paused and seemed to contemplate what I offered, then nodded, "Alright."

Eilat walked over to the weapons rack and looked at their options.

-Eilat POV-

I didn't want to keep fighting. Fighting scared me and when I almost actually hit Bismuth I had to stop it was too much. I just couldn't stop shaking. I didn't want to continue, but I could see how much Bismuth and Garnet believed and supported me so I couldn't help but give it one more try.

I walked over to the weapons rack to choose another weapon. I glanced at my options and I could feel my chest tightening. Daggers, hammers, swords, axes, spears, maces, each weapon did not help ease the nervousness and dread I felt. Finally behind all the heavy weapons I could see a long wooden staff. It seemed unassuming and I couldn't help but grab it. I looked at the staff, checking to see if there was anything else on the staff, maybe a hidden switch dagger, but there was nothing else, it was just a plain wooden staff.

Feeling the weapon in my hand, I twirled the staff slowly. Okay... I think I'll choose this one. It was the only weapon that I felt comfortable with, plus if it breaks while I'm fighting Bismuth then we're done and I don't need to continue. It seemed like a win-win situation. I gripped the staff and walked back to Bismuth and Garnet

"So is that your choice?" Bismuth asked.

I gave a small nod, "I saw it behind all the other weapons, so I thought I'd give it shot."

"Well that was the first weapon I made. I wasn't sure how to make weapons so I practiced with wood, then I moved on to these metal weapons," she said as she motioned to the rack of weapons.

Bismuth chuckled, "I'm kinda surprised you choose that weapon, but let's see how you fight." Bismuth shapeshifted her hands into hammers. "Since it's hard to test that weapon on a stationary target, you're gonna fight me again."

I nodded nervously, "Okay."

Once again Bismuth and I took our fighting stances. However instead of waiting for me to charge, Bismuth suddenly charged at me with no warning. I panicked and held the staff in front of me, somehow I managed to block Bismuth's hammers. She took a step back and I charged at her, holding my staff out I swung at her side. Bismuth swung her hammer at the staff stopping me from striking her side. I was forced to step back, it seemed like Bismuth wasn't going to go easy on me. I quickly realized that my staff didn't have the force or weight of the other weapons, which meant that I need to figure out another way to disarm her. Once again she charged at me, but I side stepped and managed to dodge her.

Come on Eilat think, think! How can I stop Bismuth? Gosh now I'm wishing I stuck with the sword, sure I wasn't good with it, but it had plenty of force where I could kinda stop her.

With my staff I hit her arm, but she didn't even flinch.

Then it hit me.

"Is that all you got Eilat? This is turning out to be pretty disappointing" Bismuth sneered.

She charged at me and jumped raising her hammers above her head ready to bring them down on me. When she jumped in the air, I managed to roll underneath her. I could hear her slam down on the ground. She got up and was ready to charge me again, but with my staff I hit the back of her knees and caused her to stumble and buckle.

"Whoa!" Bismuth shouted and she fell forward. As she turned back to face me, I held the tip of the staff in front of her face. Bismuth smiled and started laughing, "I think you found your weapon."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

Bismuth got up and brushed the dust off her, "Yeah. You did a pretty good job with that staff. You defended yourself pretty well and you managed to get me on my knees. I think that was a pretty successful practice run. Sure the weapon isn't the best, but if we go into battle at least I can rest easy knowing you have a weapon where you can defend yourself."

I couldn't help but smile slightly. Bismuth had a point, at least I could defend myself, but I'm not sure how helpful I can be when we go to the Warp Pad. Especially since I can't really do much damage with a stick.

"You guys ready?"

I turned around to see Pearl and Rose looking at the three of us. Pearl had two swords in her hands and Rose stood next to her holding a pink shield.

"Ready?" I asked confused.

"Yes ready. Are you ready to go to the Warp Pad?" Pearl repeated.

"Wait I thought we were going tomorrow?"

"Eilat it is tomorrow. You have been practicing here with Garnet and Bismuth for hours." Rose said. She looked determined, her gentle demeanor seemed to have vanished. Rose was eerily serious. I couldn't help but think that maybe we will be fine, maybe Rose and everyone can handle all those soldiers.

"We need to head out now," Rose said. "Just as you all said, this is our chance to strike Homeworld, so is everyone ready?"

Bismuth cracked her knuckles, "I've been waiting for this."

Garnet gave a nod, "Ready."

"Eilat and you?" Rose asked.

I couldn't ignore the sinking feelings that we were outnumbered or that perhaps that this was a trap, but for once I need to trust Rose and her ability to lead. I don't even know if Lucine and Circa will help us, so as far as I know we're on our own.

Just trust Rose, I thought to myself.

"I'm ready."

Rose gave a small smile, "Then let's go. We need to stop them from creating another Kindergarten."

Lucine... Circa... I hope you guys are safe.


End file.
